Such reinforcing structures serve for the reinforcing of a side wall structure of a motor vehicle in the region of a door cutout. The reinforcing structures stiffen the side wall structure that is weakened through the relatively large door cutouts. Through the reinforcing structures, the side walls of a motor vehicle are stabilized so far that during a lateral crash of the motor vehicle, a deformation of the side wall is counteracted and thus a high level of occupant protection is achieved.
The reinforcing structures are usually designed ring-shaped and surround a door cutout of the side wall structure of the motor vehicle. The reinforcing structures to this end usually run along a portion of the lateral roof frame of the motor vehicle at their upper end and along the sill of the motor vehicle at their lower end. With their front end and their rear end, the reinforcing structures each usually extend along a pillar of the motor vehicle, such as for example the A-pillar and the B-pillar. Usually, the reinforcing structures are an integral part of the vehicle pillars and of the lateral roof frame and of the sill.
In order to be able to optimally reinforce the side wall structure in the region of the door cutout it is usual that the reinforcing structures develop a different reinforcing effect along their circumference. For example, the reinforcing structures in the region of the B-pillar and in the region of the lateral roof frame have a greater reinforcing effect than in the other connection regions to the side wall structure.
To this end, the reinforcing structures have been formed through a plurality of separate components up to now, which are especially designed for the reinforcing effect to be produced in the assembled state of the reinforcing structure on the side wall of the motor vehicle. Usually, the components are supplied by different suppliers and different plants and are joined on location by means of spot welding and the ring-shaped reinforcing structure formed in this manner.
Such a procedure during the production of the reinforcing structures is relatively elaborate and thus cost-intensive. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.